TDI2: Total Drama Action
by CanadianNinja
Summary: After being offered a chance for one million dollars, the 22 teens from TDI are back to compete in challenges based on movie genres. Featuring drama, scenes of extreme stunts, and scenes of intense making out. But mostly drama. And pie. There will be pie.


**Disclaimer- I do not own ANY of the characters you will see in this story, although it would be cool if I did.**

**Author's Note- This is how I think TDA should go, with all 22 campers. I may take a few ideas *wink wink* from the actual show itself, but I will be adding in my own conflicts, hookups, and DRAMA!!!**

**Couples- This story will continue Trent/Gwen, Geoff/Bridgette, Tyler/Lindsay, Owen/Izzy, and Duncan/Courtney. And,well, this story will have a love square(As The Kobold Necromancer calls it) involving a few mystery people....yep, this is gonna be an exciting season; and don't worry, all of your favorite characters(And some of your least favorites) will not be alone this season, because there will be surprise hookups that you may or may not expect.**

**About Myself- My name is Leo, I'm 16, and..yeah. That's all I'm going to tell you. Haha.**

**Additional Stuff- I would like to thank some of my favorite writers here on FF for the inspiration for this story; The Kobold Necromancer, Winter-Rae, gamestomper,and the countless others who have written very enjoyable stories.**

**Now, I think I've wasted enough of your time with this A/N...**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**On with the show!!!**

* * *

Day 01, Part 01- Lights, Camera, Drama!

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" said the handsome, narcissistic host grinning at the camera. "22 campers ended up here, at this crappy summer camp for 8 long weeks. They had to endure gross food, backstabbing alliances, and insanely death-defying challenges! In the end, it was Owen The Underdog who came out on top, winning the prize of 100,000 dollars! However, Owen and the losers were offered a chance for 1 million dollars in a race across the island. Eventually, the 22 of them and the case ended up in the lake, where the case was eaten by a shark. Now, they all have the chance to win another million bucks, here at this old film lot! I'm Chris Maclean, and I will be your gracious host, here, for Total....Drama.....ACTION!" Chris threw his arms up in the air as the theme song cut on.

* * *

(Theme Song Sequence)

The camera flies past Chris and into a studio, where Owen is swimming in the water. Then it zooms above him, where Harold is standing on a surf board and Duncan shoots him off with ducks. Courtney kisses Duncan, then Ezekiel runs by being chased by the bear. Then it zooms outside, where Beth is getting a tan and Tyler throws a frisbee which hits Noah in the face. It cuts to the make-up confessional, where Justin is admiring his good looks. Then it switches the Leshawna and Heather fighting with Eva watching and laughing, and Leshawna knocks off Heather's wig into Chef's bowl of stew, which DJ then tastes and smiles. Then it cuts to Lindsay in a control room, and she presses a button and blows something up. Outside, Izzy chases off the bear that chased off Ezekiel. Gwen and Trent are in the lame-o-sine and smiling at eachother, then Cody gets the door slammed in his face by Gwen. Katie and Sadie run by squealing before it cuts to Chris at the ceremony, and he grins and the sign behind everyone says "Total Drama Action". Then, the sign falls on Geoff and Bridgette who are about to kiss.

* * *

The old film lot certainly looked better than Camp Wawanakwa when it came down to fancyness. Chris stood at the gates, glancing at his watch several times with a worried look on his face.

"If they don't get here soon, I might be late for my massage!" he complained, frowning at his watch again. Finally, the bus pulled up and a familiar jock eagerly stepped off, a look on his face that was a mixture of confidence and fear at the same time.

"Tyler! Welcome to the set of Total...Drama...Action!" exclaimed Chris, waving his arms in the air for emphasis.

"You don't have to do that, dude." said Tyler, twirling a basketball in his hands. Unfortunately for the jock, the basketball spun off of his finger and hit him right in the groin. Tyler fell over in pain, while Chris laughed.

"How can you suck that badly?" he asked, still laughing. The old, run-down bus returned and dropped off a delinquent.

"Duncan, great to see you again! Plan on winning this season?" asked Chris, as Duncan looked over the new location.

"You know it," he grinned, cracking his knuckles. At this point, Tyler had recovered and was standing next to the criminal. The jock felt a bit uncomfortable, but he figured Duncan was still better than chickens.

"WAAAA-HAAHAA!!!!" screamed a familiar female voice, as Izzy leapt off of the roof of the bus and smashed right into Chris, sending them both to the ground. Chris got up, dusted himself off, and quickly looked in a pocket mirror to see that his hair was a mess.

"My hair! Not cool, Izzy!" Chris cried, a look of panic on his face. Tyler and Duncan couldn't stop laughing. The bus pulled up and dropped off the hottest contestant of the entire show, Justin.

"Um, Chris? Any reason your crying and clutching your hair?It looks awful by the way." the male model said. Chris glared.

"I know!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. He got a can of _Sexy Sam's Wind-Blown Hairstyle In A Can_ out of his pocket and sprayed some on his hair, which went back to its normal styling.

"What a freak," murmured Duncan, stiffling laughter.

"That's better! So Justin, why are you talking now? Last season, you were so quiet," remarked Chris.

"I thought I could make it far by laying low and staying quiet, but look how far that got me," he said, "So now I've got a new strategy for winning this game."

"You are such a liar!" shouted Izzy, getting up in Justin's face. The male model pushed her away and took a few steps back before dusting off his green shirt. He glared at the redhead before reaching into his pocket for his trusty portable mirror.

Duncan noticed Chris reach into his shirt pocket and remove a pair of ear plugs, then continue to insert him into his ears. The punk saw why when the bus dropped off a pair of hyper females holding eachother's hands.

"EEEEEEE! Look Sadie, a film lot!" the thin BFFFL Katie squealed, as her slightly larger friend clapped.

"This season is gonna be so much fun!" Sadie agreed, taking a picture of the film lot with her digital camera. Her attention was soon diverted, however; Justin was a sight too hard to resist. Soon the girls were all over him, taking pictures and chatting mindlessly and loudly.

"Do you have another pair of those ear plugs?,"asked Duncan, glancing at the host. Chris shrugged.

"What? I can't hear you! I'm wearing ear plugs!" Chris shouted, causing Duncan to yank the ear plugs out of his ears.

"Justin, will you marry me?" asked Katie, staring into his blue eyes. Sadie pushed Katie aside.

"No, he's going to marry me!"

"No, me!"

Justin cleared his throat. "Ladies, _please..._don't fight over a great piece of art like me," he said, grinning. Izzy popped up behind Katie and Sadie's shoulders.

"He's a liar!!!!" she screamed, then jumped into the air again, kicking Tyler in the back of the head in the landing process.

"What was that for?" asked the jock, clutching the back of his head. Izzy shrugged.

"I just don't like you very much," she said, chuckling. Chris was getting a kick out of this.

"The drama has already started!" he laughed, as Duncan and Tyler glared at him. The bus returned to drop off a guitar-carrying cool dude, who eyed the scene with a dreadful look on his face.

"Trent, glad to have you with us again," said Chris, noticing the musician's look of disappointment. He looked around for a certain goth girl, but only saw Duncan,Tyler,Justin,Izzy,Katie,Sadie,and Chris.

"It's kinda good to be back," said Trent, "But I won't be having a good time until Gwen arrives."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" exclaimed Sadie, and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Sooo sweet!" the thin BFFFL squealed, slightly upset that she didn't have a sweet boyfriend. They all turned as the smoking bus dropped off an angry goth girl, who stormed over to Chris.

"Chris Maclean, I hate you so much," she said bitterly, stomping on his foot.

"Ow, hey! Chill out, Gwen!" the host said, as he bent down to clutch his foot.

"Gwen," said Trent, "Great to see you again!I missed you so much."

"Trent, it's only been 2 days," she laughed, seeing the musician blush in embarrassment. The couple embraced in a hug, then Trent leaned in and kissed her passionately. Afterwards, Tyler gave him a high five while Gwen rolled her eyes. They all turned as the ninth contestant arrived, carrying a keyboard and a familiar wheezing was heard.

"Welcome to the set, Harold!" exclaimed Chris, once again waving his arms in the air for emphasis. Tyler smacked his forehead in annoyance.

"This is so freakin awesome! I've got mad skills in lighting,film equipment,camera operation, and I've seen some of the greatest films ever made about 15 times," the nerd declared, proudly crossing his arms and smiling.

"That's really great, too bad no one cares," scoffed Duncan, pulling Harold's head under his arm and giving the lanky nerd a noogie.

"Gosh! Let go of me!" he cried, pulling himself free of Duncan's grasp and striking a battle pose. Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed again.

"This is great, more drama!" Chris exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in an evil fashion.

"Seriously dude, have you _ever _been with a girl?" asked Tyler, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your beeswax!" Chris snapped, startling the jock so much that he fell back onto the ground with a thud.

Everyone froze where they stood when they heard a loud explosion that shook the ground. They saw the bus, flaming and skidding across the road, where it crashed into the gates of the film set, narrowly missing hitting the contestants. Geoff jumped out of the bus through the fire escape window, his eyes wide with fear. He landed on the ground safely, then turned and looked at the bus with a worried look on his face, seemingly waiting on something.

"Bridge! Come on!" he shouted, just as a blonde surfer girl lept from the same fire escape window and landed safely in Geoff's arms. Everyone applauded loudly, including Chris.

"Wicked entry, dudes!" he shouted excitedly, but his smile vanished when he looked at the bus. "What the heck happened???"

"The bus just burst into flames!" cried Bridgette.

"Then our driver jumped out and bailed on us about halfway here! I tried driving but..." Geoff pointed at the remaining smouldering junk that was their transport. "Yeah..."

The host smacked his forehead and sighed heavily, just as the bus fully exploded and sent debris everywhere.

"Awesome," remarked Harold, staring at the flames shooting up into the air.

"For once, I agree with you," said Duncan, as he exchanged a high five with the nerd. A few crew members carrying fire extinguishers rushed out and put the flames out, much to the disapointment of Duncan and Harold.

Geoff and Bridgette were still a little shaken up by the event, and were clinging to eachother tightly. Chris was talking on his cell phone about getting another bus, which soon arrived with the next castmate. She had her arms crossed tightly and was scowling at the other contestants as she walked past.

"Welcome, Eva," said Chris, flashing his trademark pearly white grin. Eva only looked more ticked off, obviously not excited to be part of the competition. Chris shrugged it off, still apathetic towards teenage feelings.

"How have you been Eva?" asked Bridgette, trying to start small talk. Eva, who had turned on her MP3 player, turned and growled at Bridgette, who quickly backed off.

"DJ! How's it been, man?" Chris asked the next contestant, who exchanged a high five with the host. The gentle giant had a confident look on his face, and pumped his fist into the air.

"I'm ready to win this season, Chris!" he said enthusiastically. DJ certainly looked a little tougher than he did last season, but everyone knew that it was the same soft-hearted DJ that loved animals, coudn't hurt a fly, and fainted at the slightest sign of danger.

"Well, you've got the confidence. I admire that!" Chris exclaimed, "But I'm sorry that you had to leave Bunny back on Wawanakwa."

"I really miss him, but I know it's for the best." smiled DJ.

"Yeah, especially since they're tearing down Wawanakwa to build an amusement park," Chris chuckled. DJ gasped in horror, while Chris laughed even more.

"I'm just kidding, big guy!" he said, while DJ closed his eyes and fainted out of relief and surprise. Geoff and Duncan attempted to wake their friend up, but to no avail.

"Is he ok?" asked Eva, raising an eyebrow and speaking for the first time since her arrival.

"Big baby," giggled Izzy. The bus pulled up and a dark-skinned teen with his face buried in a hardcover copy of _Lord Of The Flies _stepped out, not saying a word as he walked over to the other contestants.

"Noah, I see you haven't changed a bit." said Chris. Noah scoffed.

"It's only been 2 days since you've seen me, so what did you expect?" he asked, in his familiar sarcastic tone."Oh great, a film lot, more humiliation is sure to come out of this."

"Noah, quit being so..so..." started Katie, unable to think of a word.

"Cynical?Pessimistic?Sarcastic?Apathetic? Yeah, that's not going to happen anytime soon." Noah answered, and Katie decided it was best not to argue with a genius.

Noah glanced at DJ, who was passed out on the ground.

"I'm not even gonna ask." he said. Geoff walked up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Lighten up, dude! I'm gonna show you how to party!" the blonde exclaimed, but Noah rolled his eyes.

"Our next castmate for this season, is Heather!" Chris declared, as the queen bee stepped off of the bus wearing a cheap wig, and a pair of sunglasses covering her hateful eyes. She didn't say a word, she simply walked over to a corner by herself, and stood there. Harold was about to walk over to her, but decided that he should leave her alone.

"What's wrong with you, _baldy._"asked Gwen, as Heather made a rude hand gesture towards the goth girl.

"Can we just move on to the next contestant already?" snapped Heather, crossing her arms angrily.

"Chill, Heather!" said Geoff, "It's gonna be another rocking season!"

"Not for me it isn't," Heather sighed coldly, causing even an optimistic cheery guy like Geoff to back away. Chris decided it was best to introduce the next contestant who was stepping off of the bus with a clear grin on his face.

"Let's welcome back our favorite little tech-no geek, Cody!" exclaimed Chris. Cody put up his arms.

"Ladies, hold your applause, please." he said. Gwen and Bridgette had to hold back laughter.

"Cody here is still single and looking for love, ladies." Chris said. Cody looked embarrassed.

"I could get a girl at any time I want to, I just choose not to." he said. Duncan snickered.

"Yeah, like you totally _chose _not to get Gwen." the delinquent said. Gwen and Trent glared daggers at him, while Cody actually looked a little sad. Noah shook his head.

"Not cool, juvy boy." the pessimistic bookworm remarked. Chris was loving the drama so much that he didn't notice the next contestant standing next to him. She smiled at him with the shiniest teeth he had ever seen.

"Beth! You got your braces removed, nice!" remarked Chris. Beth nodded.

"Yeah! It's so great!" she cheered. Everyone nodded and thought it was cool, except for Heather, who only continued to sulk in her corner.

Justin admired his own reflection and smiled. Katie and Sadie swooned over looking at Justin, while Noah rolled his eyes.

"Attention hog," he muttered.

"Hey Cody!" said Beth. Cody smiled back at her, a bit embarrased about the gap in his own teeth.

"Hey Beth. You look nice without your braces," he said.

"I've always hated those things," she said. "But now I'm free!" And to Cody's great surprise, she hugged him.

"WOO-HOO!" shouted a voice that every camper recognized. A few grinned, a few cringed, and a few had a look of indifference.

"Owen, welcome back, man!" exclaimed Chris. The winner of the first season,Owen, gave Chris a hug.

"Can't breathe...."the host murmured. Owen let go of him.

"Sorry! I'm just so pumped to be back! WOO-HOO!" he shouted again. Izzy jumped onto his shoulders.

"There you are, my pet! Now kiss me!" she said. Owen grinned wickedly.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, and the two immediately started making out, with Izzy hanging over Owen's shoulders and both of his hands on her butt to keep her from falling off.

"Get a room," scoffed Duncan, rolling his eyes. Harold chuckled.

"You're just upset that Courtney isn't here yet, right Duncan?" he said.

"Shut it, dweeb." the punk replied, raising a threatening fist to him. The group stood in awkward silence for a few minutes while Izzy and Owen made out, until the silence was broken by the bus arriving. A beautiful blonde stepped off the bus and waved at everyone. Tyler eagerly walked over to her and kissed her passionately, creating an even more awkward atmosphere.

"Lindsay, I see that Tyler is glad to see you again," said Chris. Lindsay frowned.

"Who's Tyler?" she asked. Tyler smacked his forehead as Noah looked at the jock and grinned at his misery.

"Hey Lindsay! I got my braces removed!" squealed Beth, who ran over and hugged her friend.

"That's great, Bella!" the blonde said. Beth simply sighed at her best friend's bad memory of names. Duncan looked at Tyler questioningly.

"How do you deal with that, man?" he asked. Tyler shrugged.

"I don't care what she calls me, as long as I'm called." he grinned.

Heather was glaring at Lindsay and Beth, hating them for betraying her last season.

"Ezekiel, I hope you do much better this season, dude. Hate to see you be the first one kicked off _again_." stated Chris, as Ezekiel walked up to him. The prarie boy had several chains around his neck and slick sunglasses.

"I hope so to, yo." he remarked. Ezekiel walked over and stood next to Harold, where the two engaged in a minor conversation. Eva and Bridgette were glaring at the home-schooled teen, still having not forgiven him for his sexist comments in the previous season. Ezekiel also had a crush on Bridgette, something that often annoyed Geoff and made Bridgette feel uncomfortable. Along with Heather, he was the most hated contestant on TDI, and his only friends were Harold and Trent.

"You better watch your back this season, home-school!" hissed Eva, raising a fist. Ezekiel gulped and nodded quickly.

"Now we have another favorite girl from season one, Leshawna!" declared Chris, as the loudmouthed African-Canadian stepped off of the bus and made her way over to Gwen. Leshawna gave the goth girl a hug, and exchanged a high five with Duncan and Bridgette.

"This season, Shawny's gonna win it all!" Leshawna cheered, crossing her arms and glaring at Heather. She noticed a raspy wheezing and turned around to see Harold standing behind her looking dumbfounded.

"Hi Leshawna, do you need help with your luggage?" he said quietly, as Leshawna frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Harold, I already told you that it's over! You don't have to try and impress me with your "Mad Skills"!" she said, quite annoyed by the lanky nerd's constant attempts at flirting.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend, gosh!" said Harold, crossing his arms. For once, he actually looked upset.

"Okay people, stop stealing the show! We've still got one more contestant to introduce, and here she comes now!" Chris said, as the bus dropped off a familiar over achiever.

"Welcome back, Courtney," said Chris, "We're really glad you decided to drop your lawsuit against the show in exchange for an Immunity Pass that can be used anytime in the game!"

Everyone gasped and stared at Chris in disbelief. Courtney grinned sinisterly.

"That's not fair!" complained Justin, while everyone else agreed.

"Tough luck, pretty boy," sneered Courtney, pushing Justin aside as she walked over to Duncan.

"Hey Princess, I know you missed me." he said, leaning in to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"Not here, in front of everyone!" she said, crossing her arms tightly. "Behave, you ogre!"

Duncan kicked the dust and put his hands in his pockets, shrugging indifferently. Chris told everyone to quiet down before he spoke.

"Would anyone like to use the Make-Up Confessional before we begin the tour of the studio?" he asked. A few people raised their hands.

* * *

**Make-Up Confessional- (So much better than an outhouse!)**

Gwen- "I have to say that I do like it better here than at Wawanakwa. Who knows, maybe I'll win this season."

Duncan- "I don't know why, but I get a feeling that Courtney is going to be a huge strain this season, and not in a good way."

Harold- "This season is going to be most favorable to my skills./He strikes a ninja pose with his fists./ I've been to film camp, and I know alot about sci-fi movies. Booyah!"

Eva- "If Ezekiel makes one wrong move, he'll wish that he'll be voted off first!"

Geoff- "Booyah! This is gonna be one heck of a party this time around!"

Heather- "They have no idea what they're getting into this season. I'm going to personally make sure that all of my enemies go down, _hard_."

* * *

Chris led the castmates to where they would be sleeping. There were two trailers, each one pretty long and fairly new looking.

"Guys get the left one, girls get the right one," said Chris, showing the castmates to their trailers. Duncan eagerly ran into the Guys' trailer, followed closely by Geoff,DJ,Cody,Harold,Ezekiel,Justin,Trent,Owen,Tyler, and Noah.

"Bunk beds?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms. "I call top."

"I call top, too," said Owen.

"Dude, no one wants to be crushed!" cried Geoff.

"I think you should go with bottom, dude," agreed DJ. Owen sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Soon, everyone had bunked with a partner; Duncan and Geoff, Noah and Cody, Harold and Trent, Justin and DJ, and Tyler and Ezekiel. Owen got the final bed to himself, where he cheered.

"Woo-hoo! Now I can get top bunk!" he cheered, as he jumped up onto the top bunk. A creaking sound was heard before the top of the bed caved in and crashed down onto the bottom bunk.

"Crap!"

* * *

In the Girls' trailer, things were not going quite as smoothly. Heather,Lindsay,Izzy,Katie,Sadie,Leshawna,Beth,Eva,Bridgette, and Courtney all wanted top bunk. Gwen was the only one who didn't care, and she sighed and sat by herself.

"I think I should get one, because I'm the best of us here," said Heather. Beth and Lindsay glared at her.

"There are 6 beds, so only 6 of us will get top bunk and one will be alone." noted Bridgette.

"I have to be with Katie!" complained Sadie, "So I'll get top and Katie can get bottom."

"What? I should be on top! You're so fat you'll probably break it anyway," said Katie, crossing her arms. Everyone gasped and took a step back, as Sadie was glaring fiercely.

"What did you say?" she demanded, looking Katie fiercely in the eyes. The thinner BFFFL glared back.

"I said you're fat! That's why Justin loves me more than you," she said bitterly. Sadie's eyes teared up and she ran out of the trailer crying, with Katie looking devastated. Courtney looked at Katie with a look of respect and fear.

"Wow, that was harsh," said the C.I.T.

* * *

"And stay out until you learn to keep your clothes off of the floor, nerd!" exclaimed Duncan as he threw Harold out of the Boys trailer. He landed with a thud on the ground, then slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Gosh! Idiot!" he mumbled, then dusted himself off. He heard a crying sound nearby, and decided to investigate. He saw Sadie sitting on a bench covering her face with her arms. Harold walked over and sat down next to her. He must of scared her, because of she flinched when she saw him.

"Ha-Harold? What are you doing here?" she asked through tears. The nerd looked concerned, and decided to try to talk to her.

"I came outside for a walk and heard you crying. Why are you rying?" asked Harold. Sadie's expression turned angry.

"Katie called me fat and told me that Justin loves her more than me!" she whined. Harold sighed.

"Don't let others get to you," he said. "Sure, I've been called a nerd,geek,dweeb,dork, and loser, but that doesn't get to me. Sticks,stones, and Duncan may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!" Harold stood proudly with his fist up against his chest, and Sadie couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Thanks Harold," she said, and hugged him. Sadie didn't notice it, but a slight blush was creeping onto the nerd's face.

* * *

**Make-Up Confessional- (You don't see comforting scenes like that very often!)**

Sadie- "Wow, I never knew Harold could be so...so...comforting." /She blushes a little and twirls her hair./

Harold- "I'm sure that karma will get Katie for what she said to Sadie, but I'm still wondering why she would hurt her friend like that."

Justin- /He is looking in a mirror and smiling widely./

* * *

Eva stood alone, leaning against the outside of the Girls' trailer. She seemed to be deep in thought about something, and she was surprised when Bridgette walked up behind her.

"Go away, surfer girl," she said bitterly. Bridgette stood where she was, crossing her arms and looking at the fitness buff with a look of concern.

"What's up with you?" she asked, causing Eva to look away.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, for once in her time on the show she was looking sad.

"I know it's not nothing," said Bridgette, but before she could continue she was met with Geoff's arms wrapped around her. The couple kissed, with Eva just standing awkwardly next to them. The fitness buff walked away, hands in pockets.

"Something wrong, Bridge?" asked Geoff, as Bridgette stared over his shoulder.

"I'm worried about what's troubling Eva," she mumbled, then kissed Geoff passionately on the lips.

* * *

After everyone had settled into their trailers, Chris called the 22 contestants to the stadium, where two large golden Chris statues were standing.

"Man, what a narcissist," mumbled Gwen, frowning as the host walked onto the stage.

"Okay people, this is the set of Total Drama Action! This season, your challenges will be based on film genres. There will be no set teams, as the teams will vary from challenge to challenge. Your opponent for one challenge might be your enemy for another!" said Chris.

"Woo! Awesome, Chris!" shouted Owen, loud enough to cause Noah and Heather to cover their ears and cringe.

"Anyway, after each challenge, the losers will report here, to the stadium of The Guilded Chris!" exclaimed Chris, holding up a small gold statue of himself. "Here, all but one of you will recieve a Guilded Chris Award. The one who does not receive one will leave on the Lame-o-sine!"

Chris pointed to a large, black, old limosine that was parked at the end of a red carpet. It smoked terribly, and seeing Chef behind the wheel sent shivers down the castmates' spines.

"Oh, and always remember: You can't come back. Ever!" he added, then looked at a card in front of him. "Okay, today's genre is The Adventure Movie Genre!"

At the announcement of the day's challenge, some castmates sighed, while others quietly cheered.

"I've seen all of the Indiana Jones movies; I should be a pro at this!" exclaimed Cody, exchanging a high five with Owen. Duncan raised his hand.

"What are the teams, Chris?" he asked. Chris chuckled a little before answering.

"Actually, today there are no teams! It's every dude and dudette for themself, but you can group together if you want. However, only one person can win immunity from tonight's ceremony." he said. "Your challenge involves getting used to the set, as we've hidden a Crystal Skull somewhere around here. The person who finds it and brings it back to me will win Immunity and can keep the skull as a souvenir!"

Gwen and Trent looked at eachother, as did Geoff and Bridgette.

"Alright castmates; Go!" declared Chris, as the 22 teenagers ran off in different directions.

* * *

**Make-Up Confessional- (Ooh, is it a shiny skull???)**

Heather- "I had to find someone to align with, and Justin,Cody,Noah, and Katie seemed like the only reasonable option."

Eva- "Okay, I like a guy here, but he likes someone else. I don't know how to win him over, and I don't know who can give me advice on this."

Ezekiel- "Of course, no'one wanted to be with me, except fo'or Izzy and Owen. They're the best, yo."

Cody- "I see this season as the perfect chance to win a girl's heart. I just have a feeling!/He winks at the camera./

* * *

**(Ezekiel, Izzy, Owen- Western Set)**

"Woah..guys, check this out!" shouted Owen, as Ezekiel and Izzy ran over to him.

"Owen, that's not the skull. It's a cactus,yo!" Ezekiel pointed out, but then Izzy smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for, yo!" he cried, and Izzy smacked him again.

"Cacti are cool! And don't say yo!" she exclaimed, bending over to inspect the cactus. She reached to grab it, but quickly pulled her hand back. She held her palm up, showing Owen and Ezekiel the many needles sticking out of it.

"Yep, it's a cactus!" she cheered, then she turned towards Owen with her palm held up. "Owen, pick these out for me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**(Gwen, Trent- Trailers)**

"I figure that Chris would hide that skull thing in a place we wouldn't expect to look, so let's search in our trailers." said Trent, holding Gwen's hand as they walked towards the trailers.

"Alright, I'll check the Girls' trailer and you can check the Guys' trailer." said Gwen, giving Trent a gentle kiss on the cheek as she entered into the trailer. She looked around for about 10 minutes, then gave up. Before she left, however, she noticed something lying on the floor of the trailer.

"What's a picture of Noah doing here?" she asked herself, sliding the picture into herpocket and shutting the door.

* * *

**(Heather, Justin, Cody, Noah, Katie- Town Set)**

Heather walked ten paces ahead of everyone else, but no one really paid her much attention. The group had been silent for quite awhile, until Cody finally decided to break the silence.

"So Noah, is there a certain girl you like?" the tech-geek asked, nudging Noah and grinning.

"What? No, of course not," he stated, looking inside of a Game Informer magazine. Cody couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Yeah right, like I believe that." he laughed. Noah scowled.

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" he exclaimed, getting fairly annoyed by Cody's interrogation.

"Hold on guys, I need to stop and catch some sun!" said Justin, ripping his shirt off and smiling. He slowly drank from a water bottle, and Katie fainted at the sight of him. Noah crossed his arms.

"Showoff," he mumbled, glaring at the male model.

* * *

**(Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Sadie- Space Set)**

"Woah! This is awesome!" exclaimed Harold, admiring the realistic moon-like ground they were walking on.

"Let's just find that skull, I'm sure Chris would have put it somewhere around here," said Geoff, looking inside of a crater.

"Chris said that only one of us would win invinciblity...so if we find the skull, who is that going to be?" asked Sadie, posing a question that everyone thought about.

"Me, of course!" declared Geoff, earning glares from Bridgette. The surfer girl crossed her arms.

"You? I think I deserve it more, Geoff!" she cried, and Geoff glared back at her.

"Oh that's it, we are through!" he cried, and he walked away. Bridgette looked devastated, until Geoff ran back, picked her up in her arms,and kissed her passionately.

"Aww!" squealed Sadie, as Harold shrugged and continued to look for the skull.

* * *

**(Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, DJ- Woods)**

"What makes you think that Chris would put the skull out here, Lindsay?" asked Tyler, looking a little shaken up from being in the woods.

"It totally makes sense! I saw in this movie once that this girl found a skull in the woods and it turned out to be her boyfriend!" Lindsay said, "And it was really scary!"

Tyler and DJ smacked their foreheads.

"Lindsay, that's not even relevant!" DJ cried, getting frightened and angry from being in the woods.

"Look, she might be right," Beth defended her friend, "And it's not like we are lost in the woods or anything."

"Um, Beth?" asked Tyler, gulping.

"Yeah?"

"Look behind you," the jock said, as a loud roar was heard and the group turned to see a bear looming over them.

DJ screamed and ran away in panic, as the others soon followed.

* * *

**(Eva- War Battlefield Set)**

"I don't see any skull, but this is a cool battleground." she said to herself, before taking a seat on a stump.

* * *

**(Leshawna- Obstacle Course Set)**

"Now, where is that Crystal Skull?" she asked out loud, climbing over a ring of tires and looking inside of them. She lost her balance, however, and fell inside the 15 ft. high stack of tires.

"Hello? Can someone help me?" she called, but no one answered.

* * *

**Make-Up Confessional- (100% Fat Free...except in Owen's case.)**

Duncan and Courtney-/They are making out before Duncan reaches over and shuts the camera off./

* * *

**Okay, that's it for the first part of Day 1. Now, here are some important questions.**

**What is wrong with Eva?**

**Why did Gwen find a picture of Noah in the Girls' Trailer?**

**What is Heather's plan this season?**

**What have Chris and Chef been up to while the castmates search the film lot?**

**And Who will win and Who will be voted off first?**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Stay tuned for the answers!**

**Up Next- **The rest of the challenge, and a new alliance is formed between three very unlikely people!

* * *


End file.
